La Aprendiz Del Trueno
by Bluemachine
Summary: Después de la Batalla en Nueva York, Isabella ha llegado Asgard. Padre de Todo le ha prohibido regresar a casa, ordenando que oculte que sigue viva. La heredera del trueno ha sido relegada a la clase baja de Asgard, convirtiéndose en una súbdita del trono. Después de todo, el Rey sigue sin revelar la paternidad de Thor... y parece ser que seguirá ocultándolo por un tiempo más.
1. La Aprendiz De Heimdall

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía, exceptuando unos cuantos acontecimientos que se verán mas adelante.**

Ascendieron por el portal. Los misiles ahora estaban del otro lado, no había posibilidad de que la ciudad sufriera su impacto.

La falta de aire le alerto, pero el crudo frio del espacio la tomo por sorpresa. Ella seguía consciente a diferencia de su tío; comenzó a armadura se escarchaba, y la energía del reactor Arc no era más que un simple parpadeo. Trato de acercarse a el, pero podía sentir incluso las puntas de su cabello congelarse, sus movimientos eran lentos y poco tiempo su corazón detendría sus latidos, si no es que la falta de oxigeno hacia su trabajo.

No estaban lejos de la entrada a Nueva York, solo bastarían unos segundos mas para que ambos cayeran por el portal…

Eso nunca paso, la entrada comenzó a desaparecer, y ni siquiera tuvo que tomar una decisión. Empujo el inerte cuerpo de su padrino, aquel impulso fue suficiente para que el alcanzara a desaparecer, pero causo que ella tomara la dirección contraria. Sin gravedad que la atara, era normal que el choque de sus manos provocara que ambos cuerpos fueran por caminos diferentes… como si se repelieran, se alejaron uno del otro.

Sus músculos se tensaron, un grito mudo salió de su garganta. No era como en aquellas películas, cuando después de salvar a una persona amada, morías con lentitud. La muerte se presentaba dolorosa, y aunque rápida, se podría decir que era una eternidad mientras tomabas consciencia de tus últimos instantes.

La explosión fue de lo último que tuvo conocimiento antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

El fuego de la detonación la rodeo sin tocarla, su piel traslucida recupero el color que había perdido, y sus pulmones se llenaron del aire faltante. Un destello de luzle rodeo, salvándole la vida. Unos brazos la sostuvieron, antes de desaparecer junto a su salvador, quien sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla gentilmente. El momento se perdió en un instante, junto con aquel resplandor que les rodeo.

.

.

.

Heimdall observo al rey de Asgard materializarse ante sus ojos, en sus brazos sosteníainconsciente a la hija de Thor. Padre de todo se mostraba apático a la situación, pero con gentileza recostó a su nieta sobre la cama del pequeño dormitorio. El guardián del Bifrost se arrodillo para ver a la hija de Thor; el príncipe heredero, por lo tanto haciendola a ella princesa de Asgard

–Nadie debe saber que esta aquí, no puedes llevarla al cuarto de curación, Frigga se daría cuenta– sentencio Odin con voz imperturbable– Ella queda a tu cargo, cuando se recupere, entrénala. Si lo creo pertinente, se unirá a la guardia.

Avanzo hacia la salida, sin echar un segundo vistazo a su espalda.

–evita que Thor la vea– ordeno El rey de Asgard antes desaparecer.

Aquella petición iba a requerir de un par de cambios en la joven, empezando por su nombre. No podía presentarse ante Asgard con su nombre Midgardiano. Antes de acatar las órdenes de su rey, debía procurar borrar cualquier rastro que delatara su procedencia.

.

.

.

–Haz despertado– afirmo Heimdall

Observo a su alrededor. El cuarto donde reposaba era pequeño, incluso había una decadencia de color a pesar del tono dorado de las paredes. La cama en la que se encontraba parecía ser el único mueble visible. No había ventanas, así que no podía decir con precisión si era de noche o de día.

Observó al hombre que le había hablado segundos antes. Su vestimenta la descoloco, pero fueron sus ojos la que la dejaron sin palabras. Por su porte deducía que seria peligroso enfrentarle, ni la espada, ni sus armaduras eran un disfraz. El metal de sus prendas debía ser pesado, llevarlo derribaría a cualquiera… excepto alguien que las vistiera a diario, una persona acostumbrada al peso, bastante fuerte para llevarlas como la caricia de una pluma.

Y conocía alguien así… era rubio, musculoso, y llevaba un martillo consigo.

–¿Estamos en Asgard?– pregunto al fin

Su pregunto hizo reír a Heimdall. Poco acostumbrado a las sorpresas, no podía más que admirar la rápida deducción que había hecho la hija de Thor. Sin duda alguna eso debía ser heredado de su madre, ambas poseían una inteligencia que las caracterizaba por fortuita.

–Así es, espero que tu estadía se vuelva amena– colaboro gentilmente– Isabella Foster, mi nombre es Heimdall, desde hoy quedas bajo mi cuidado. Será mejor que te cambies, tú y yo tenemos mucho por hacer.

No pregunto como sabía su nombre, dedujo que Thor tal vez se lo dijera. Pero no entendía del todo aquello de que estaba bajo su cuidado, ¿era alguna clase de guardaespaldas? Por que el no lucia del tipo que acatara ese tipo de ordenes.

Para su suerte, la ropa que le había dado, no era ninguna armadura. Pero sin embargo no lucia a nada que hubiera visto antes, la tela se sentía como algodón, pero lucia como el cuero... debía ser cosa de Asgard. Se enfundo en unos pantalones ajustados, la blusa era un poco más holgada, pero el fajín de plata; que sobresalía de todas aquellas telas obscuras; enmarcaba su cintura asegurándose de blindarle protección en caso de que requiriera hacer un movimiento brusco. Evitaría que la tela estorbara durante un combate. Se puso los guantes cortos; que dejaban desnudos su dedos, y después se calzo unas botas que complemento aquella vestimenta tan deprimente.

Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, cuando un objeto mas le llamo la atenció arrodillo y lo tomo entre sus manos. Era plateado como el fajín, pero podría asegurar que aquello era plata pura, incluso entre sus dedos podía sentir la resistencia del metal. Pero lo que no entendía era lo que hacia ahí, su forma le recordaba un poco a la mascara de Anubis, sin embargo la nariz no era tan alargada, y su diseño terminaba en forma de media luna por encima de la boca, permitiendo el uso del habla.

Se encamino a la salida, el lugar donde se encontraba era solo un cuarto de un complejo habitacional; por lo que pudo apreciar, este se encontraba completamente vacio. Era de noche, así que aun no debían ser habitados por nadie.

–¿Qué es esto?– demando saber

–Será mejor que te lo pongas, me temo que no podemos dejar que tu identidad sea descubierta– su voz pasiva le hizo enfurecer. Sus respuestas no aclaraban nada– tu nombre… ya no puedes usarlo, desde hoy eres Elis, mi aprendiz.

–Exijo una explicación– apretó los puños, mientras hiperventilaba por la furia contenida– ¿Por qué debo cambiar mi nombre? Yo no pertenezco aquí, lo mas lógico seria mandarme a casa…

–Ellos creen que estas muerta– le corto sin remordimiento– no puedes volver a tu hogar, a partir de ahora vivirás en Asgard.

–¿Dónde esta Thor?– pregunto histérica– no creo que el este de acuerdo en mi privación de libertad, ¡por que esto no tiene ningún jodido sentido! ¿Vivir en Asgard? es la primera vez que vengo, es mas, ¡JAMÁS DEBÍ VENIR AQUÍ!

El guardián del Bifrost no se inmuto ante sus gritos. Le miro, sabia que iba a ser difícil convencerla, pero ni siquiera él tenía del todo claro el asunto. Aun no averiguaba por que padre de todo la retenía, y la obligaba a ocultar su identidad.

–Ponte la mascara– volvió a pedir sin alterarse– buscas respuestas, te llevare a quien puede contestártelas, pero solo si te la pones y te presentas como Elis ¿entendido?

Cabizbaja asintió. Para su sorpresa podía ver con claridad, había visto que la mascara no tenia aberturas sobre los ojos, solo tenia un simple delineado y un leve hundimiento. Pero al ponérsela, era como si no existiera el metal que estaba sobre aquella zona.

Le siguió a través de largos pasillos, memorizaba cada cosa que podía para no perder el camino de regreso. El complejo de habitaciones se encontraba en campo abierto, el unico que había podido ver hasta el momento.

–Debo hablar con padre de Todo– el guardia se hizo a un lado, pero impidió que ella pasara– viene conmigo.

Sin más pregunta la dejo avanzar. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ello, en la enorme sala solo había un hombre, sentado sobre un trono. Debía ser el rey.

Odín ni siquiera le dejo hablar. Era bastante obvio el motivo de su visita.

–Por única ocasión contestare a tus preguntas– clavo sus ojos sobre ella. Su mirada era gélida, dejando en claro que no daría lugar a replicas– no volverás a tu mundo, debes quedarte en Asgard hasta que el peligro pase– trato de preguntar a que se refería, pero el se le adelanto– te buscan, y me temo que mandarte de nuevo a Midgard significaría que tu mundo se vea sobre ataque nuevamente… estoy seguro que ya ha sido suficiente con la devastación que dejo Loki

–¿y por que me buscarían?– pregunto con incredulidad– que quiera mantenerme en Asgard cuando es obvio que no le agrado, no tiene sentido para mi.

–Yo, Odin, tengo el deber de velar por los nueve mundos. Eso incluye el tuyo– contesto sin dejar de verla– los Chitauri son insignificantes a comparación de aquellos que te buscan, aun no entiendo por que tratan de hallarte, pero mandarte a Midgard amenaza la paz de los mundos.

–¿y es por eso que tengo que pretender que estoy muerta?– escupió con rabia– quiere que cambie mi nombre, que oculte mi rostro, y olvide que tengo una familia.

– ¡Yo nunca dije que los olvidara! pero eres una amenaza– rugió con ira– ¿quieres que te regrese? ¿Para que pongas a todos los que amas en peligro? ¿Junto con cada existencia que se te acerque?

Sus palabras eran rotundas, pero no las hacían más fáciles de digerir. Le observo con la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos.

– ¿y que garantía hay de que estando aquí, no suceda? Podrían ir por mí, no encontrarme, y matar a todos los que quiero en venganza– rebatió con rabia

–si desapareces, si te quedas en Asgard, eso no pasara. Ellos ni siquiera irán a Midgard, notaran tu ausencia antes de llegar atacar.

No sonaba como una promesa, si no como un hecho contundente. Podría ser una treta, pero no tenia idea de cómo regresar, y no podía afirmar que sus palabras fueran mentira. Estaba arrinconada, sin más opciones, tendría que aceptar aquella situación.

–¿y que pasa con mi familia? ¿También debo permanecer muerta para ellos?– musito. Sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero se oponía a llorar a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto.

–no te queda otra opción– ni una palabra de consuelo, tenia que aprender a soportar las mas duras batallas, incluso las del corazón

–esto no será por siempre ¿cierto? ¿Podre volver a mi hogar?

–cuando el peligro acabe. Hasta que ese momento llegue, te quedaras aquí, ocultando tu nombre y tu rostro, incluso de Thor– le miro sorprendida– mi hijo podría revelar que sigues viva en un momento de euforia, será mejor que lo evites lo más que puedas– acepto sin decir nada– Solo Heimdall y yo lo sabremos, para lo demás tu eres su aprendiz, huérfana, pero con grandes dotes de combate. No puedes hacer uso de tus poderes, se te queda expresamente prohibido

–Déjame adivinar– enarco una ceja– eso también revelaría mi identidad

–Así es– confirmo sin inmutarse de su sarcasmo– supongo que tendrás que tomar lecciones para aprender a dirigirte con mas respeto a tu rey. Ahora eres ciudadana de Asgard, y aquí no se tolera que te tomes tantas libertades. No puedes hablarme de esa manera.

–No solo me mantienes cautiva en tu mundo, ahora tengo que ser tu subordinada– soltó con ironía– ¿hay algo mas que quiera agregar el rey?

–creo que simplificaste bastante el punto. Pero supongo que no esta de más pedirte que no te metas en problemas, y por favor, cumple con tus obligaciones.

Heimdall se rio entre dientes, mientras negaba divertido. Podía deducir que la hija de Thor no se encontraba complacida con el poco efecto que provocaban sus palabras sobre padre de todo, quien ni siquiera hacia el intento de rebatir los sarcasmos de su nieta, y se limitaba a contestarle como si ella no le hubiera tratado de sacar de quicio.

El guardián aun sentía que su rey ocultaba un par de cosas, pero solo podía esperar a que estas fueran rebeladas. Esperaba que el cambio no afectara a la joven, iba a ser difícil que olvidara su hogar, pero si lo que Odin decía era cierto. Lo mejor era ocultarla mientras que los enemigos se hacían visibles.

El inicio de una nueva etapa estaba comenzando para Asgard, con la llegada de la hija de Thor, no tenía duda de que las cosas se pondrían interesantes en el reino.

**¡Comenzamos con la Secuela!**

**Espero que les gustara el primer capitulo. No se revelo mucho, pero en los siguientes capítulos se irán descubriendo mas cosas. **

**Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, tengo algunos asuntos que atender, pero espero no prolongarme mucho en subir el segundo capitulo.**

**A todas aquellas que comentaron y dieron alertas o favoritos a "Los Inicios del Trueno" muchas gracias. **


	2. El guerrero de pestañas espesas

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, el universo Marvel no es de mi creación. Pero me divierto creando escenarios alternos y agregando personajes nuevos.**

**Les sugiero leer "Los inicios del Trueno" primero, para que puedan entender mejor esta secuela .**

No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había dejado de llorar. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas no dejaban de empaparse. Poco le importaba que sus parpados escocieran, había pasado semanas desde que perdiera a su bebe, y el dolor seguía sin disminuir. Incluso dolía más, el tiempo no curaba nada, solo le recordaba que con cada día que pasaba se alejaba más del último instante que compartió con su hija.

Había cortado relaciones con todos… Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D, y cualquiera que significara abrir más la herida que había en su corazón. Se había marchado de Nueva York, no creía poder a ver aquella ciudad sin sentir que se caía en pedazos. Darcy y ella ahora Vivian en Londres, en un pequeño departamento con dos cuartos, lo suficientemente cercanos para que Darcy no temiera perderse alguna crisis nerviosa, si es que esta llegaba.

– ¿Estas segura?– Darcy no podía creer del todo lo que Jane le pedía– ¿no vas a extrañarlo? ¿De verdad quieres que lo mande con Tony?

–Darcy– musito sin verle– solo hazlo

–De acuerdo– acepto entre dientes– Pepper va mandar alguien de sus oficinas de Londres. Se van a encargar de mandar Aquiles a Nueva York– titubeo unos segundos– ¡le van a enviar en un jet privado! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Un avión entero para el!–fallando miserablemente en hacerle reír, solo pudo incomodarse por el lúgubre ambiente que aun persistía– no deben tardar en llegar, si quieres despedirte de él, vamos a estar en la sala.

Amaba a Aquiles, era un perro amoroso, y tan encantador que resultaba difícil no encariñarse con él. Pero en aquellos momentos no podía verle, era un constante recordatorio de una vida que se había esfumado como una ráfaga de viento.

Y cuando recordaba a Thor en su pecho se formaba un caos, porque no había tenido la oportunidad decirle que habían tenido una hija, y el solo hecho de volver a verle la llenaba de terror. En sus pesadillas podía ver la cara del dios llena decepción, recriminándole por no haber protegido a su hija.

–Darcy, espera

No había pensado, su cuerpo se había dirigido por si solo a la sala cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Darcy soltó la correa de Aquiles en cuanto vio a Jane arrodillada, llamándole para que se acercara; hacía tiempo que no le había visto acariciarle. Él se echó a correr, lanzándose a sus brazos, mientras gimoteaba como una cría. Podría decirse que Aquiles sentía tanto como ella la ausencia de su dueña, y aquella era su forma de expresarle que compartían el mismo dolor, sin palabras el can se despedía presintiendo que no le vería por un tiempo.

–Lo sabes, ¿verdad?– le pregunto entre sollozos Jane– quiero aprender a soportar este dolor, no te alejo por que no te quiera, sino porque ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte– Aquiles restregó su cabeza contra su cuello afectivamente– voy a volver por ti, ¿está bien? Solo espera hasta entonces

Lo estrecho una vez más mientras le daba un beso en la sien. Con toda la determinación posible le vio marchar, mientras un hombre vestido de traje se lo llevaba. El volteo la mirada sobre su lomo, mirándola fijamente ladro, un mensaje que para Jane significaba suerte y hasta luego.

Observo por segundos, incluso minutos, el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Con un suspiro roto, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender nuevamente. Estaba hecha añicos, estaba tan cansada, sus parpados parecían pensar toneladas… apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

–¿Jane?– pregunto con temor Darcy

Una explosión de luz sacudió el lugar, todo alrededor de Jane salió volando, incluida Darcy que cayó de torpemente contra el piso. Cuando se recuperó del golpe en el trasero, se encontró con la astrofísica aspirando inconscientemente un humo luminoso, y Darcy Lewis solo se pudo preguntar una cosa ¿era posible inhalar luz?... Dios salvara a los adictos de saberlo, porque si lo descubrían, iban armar una revolución por aquel humo que parecía casi mágico.

.

.

.

–Hemos terminado– aviso Heimdall– reúnete conmigo cuando acabes con tus tareas.

Asintió fatigada. Con placer se quitó las pesas atadas a sus tobillos y muñecas, misteriosamente cuando creía que no tendría problemas con su peso, estas terminaban pesando más al día siguiente. Se estiro con languidez, disfruto con gozo el sonido de su espalda crujiendo, la tensión disminuyo un poco.

A diario tenía que cumplir con servicios que el palacio necesitara, porque a pesar de que no fuera su idea ocultarse, ella tenía que trabajar para conseguir sustento en aquel mundo. La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba junto al guardián del Bifrost, tomando lecciones o entrenando para ascender a los trabajos de guardia. Pero a partir del mediodía y hasta la puesta del sol, se le encomendaba ayudar en el palacio, o en la ciudad de ser necesario.

En aquella ocasión iba a ayudar en las cocinas reales… si no fuera porque se vería ridícula riéndose sola, bufaría por lo divertido que sonaba clasificar una cocina como "real". Vaya necesidad de remarcar que era donde se preparaba las comidas del palacio, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar por alto las burlas que pedían salir de sus labios.

–Lady Elis, puedes comenzar trayendo los costales de byukos que están en el almacén.

La cocinera en jefe era una mujer bajita, y rechoncha, pero era amable. Si algo le gustaba de ella era que se limitaba a su trabajo, y ordenarle sin rodeos.

Los primeros días en Asgard habían sido catastróficos, no podía salir sin Heimdall, al menos que quisiera perderse. Además estaba el factor de la comida, aunque había jabalíes, reses, y demás carnes que le eran familiares, en el área de las frutas y verduras no había tanta suerte. Había unas cuantas cosas iguales a las de la tierra, pero más de la mitad era una variedad desconocida para ella. Cuando podía se atiborraba de platillos desconocidos, porque de alguna manera tenía que suplantar el chocolate inexistente deAsgard… aquello debía ser un pecado, perderse de tan deleitante sabor.

Pensó en su familia, se preguntó si estaría bien. Los extrañaba, quería volver a casa, pero sabía que no podría volver por el momento. Miro con melancolía el cielo antes de comenzar a cortar leña. Jamás había tenido que hacer aquel tipo de trabajos rudimentarios, no le molestaba hacerlo, pero aquel día había estado especialmente agotador cargando grandes cargas de comida, arreglado la rueda de una carroza que había venido a dejar suministros, movido utensilios de un lado para otro, y además estaba cortando la suficiente leña para pasar un invierno sin problemas.

Un gran alboroto empezó a formarse en la cocina, dejando el hacha de un lado, se adentró para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las mujeres se encontraban alrededor de una mujer inconsciente, la cocinera en jefe trataba de calmar el barullo, pero aquellas señoras no cedían, algunas debían estar preocupadas, pero para su opinión las demás señoras tenían una vena de chisme latente.

–¡Elis!– exclamo con premura la jefa de cocineras– Lady Ylsi ha desfallecido repentinamente, por favor llévala con los sanadores, me temo que nosotras no tenemos la bastante fuerza para cárgala

Asintió en silencio. Le tomo en brazos, y sin perder tiempo, salió fugazmente con rumbo al cuarto de sanación. En Asgard eran más longevos, pero le calculaba unos veinticinco en apariencia mortal.

–Se desvaneció repentinamente– informo a un sanador– lleva cinco minutos inconsciente.

Se recostó contra la pared, y espero. Era su responsabilidad hasta que despertara, y por cómo iban las cosas, iba a estar otro buen rato ahí. Comenzó a cabecear, y ante los intentos en vano de seguir despierta, se adentró a un sueño pacífico y profundo.

Despertó ante los llamados del sanador. Enfocando la vista pudo apreciar que ya habían terminado, suspiro aliviada, podía sentir un poco de saliva en la comisura de su labio, pero gracias a alguna fuerza del universo la habían despertado antes de que encharcara el lugar.

–Se encuentra bien ahora, la dejaremos descansar hasta que despierte. Por favor recuérdele que debe tomar su medicamento

–Por supuesto– asintió torpemente por los rastros de sueño

No paso ni un minuto cuando entro un hombre presuroso. Su cabello como ébano caía con rebeldía sobre él, su piel le hizo cuestionarse si se era posible untarse los rayos del sol para lograr aquel tono dorado que él poseía, y por un segundo pensó que se delineaba los ojos para acentuar sus irises jade. si te fijabas podías ver que eran sus abundantes pestañas lo que provocaban aquella sombra en el contorno de sus ojos.

Por las dagas que llevaba a la espalda, era bastante fácil adivinar que era un guerrero al servicio de Asgard.Y vaya que era alto, una cabeza por encima de ella.

–Los sanadores ya la han atendido, se encuentra bien– comunico con voz parsimonia

–¿Quién eres tú?– no paso por alto el tono brusco

–Calma, yo solo le traje aquí porque se desvaneció– contesto con indiferencia

– ¿Trabajas en las cocinas?– interrogo

–en ocasiones

El pelinegro enarco una ceja. Aquella simpleza en sus respuestas era absurdamente irritante; no podía ver su rostro por aquella mascara, pero apostaba a que su expresión era igual de apática que su voz.

–¿podría ser más clara?– siseo crispado– tal vez creas que tu pose desinteresada te hace ver bien, pero debes saber que no pasara nada si muestras un poco más de expresión– callo unos segundos– igual voy a creer que eres rara, sin o con tu pose misteriosa. Esa mascara tuya ya te hace ver insólita.

Isabella sonrió tiernamente. Confundirlo, hacerle pensar que había aceptado sus palabras; era sencillo.

–lo siento ¿decías algo? – hacia mas dulce el contraataque. Lo volvía inesperado– me distraje con el maquillaje en tus ojos, tienes un curioso delineado… que agradable saber que hay hombres que también cuidan su aspecto físico.

Le dejo sin palabras, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la incredulidad, y con aquel palpitante dolor en la sien que exclamaba odiarle. Dio un paso decidido hacia la mujer, decidido acercar su rostro, y mostrarle que no existía maquillaje alguno. ¡Aquellas eran sus abundantes pestañas! Y jamás, ninguna dama, se había atrevido a insinuar que aquello lo afeminaba. ¡Vaya! Sus ojos eran un encanto que muchos envidiaban, el misterio que parecía guardar, y aquella seducción innata que desbocaban, habían sido el inicio de muchos encuentros furtivos.

–Arick– la frágil voz de Lady Ylsi rompió el ambiente hostil

–Hermana– alejándose de Isabella, se dirigió rápidamente al lecho donde descansaba Ylsi– ¿te sientes mejor? Las demás cocineras mandaron avisarme de tu estado. Me preocupaste, pero me alegro que no fuera nada grave.

–No debes angustiarte Arick– le acaricio gentilmente el rostro con una sonrisa impregnada en sus ojos– olvide desayunar, es todo– con un dedo callo las protestas de su hermano– prometo alimentarme mejor, fue imprudente de mi parte excederme de esa manera.

–De acuerdo– suspiro derrotado– ¡Hey! ¡Tú! – Vocifero estridente hacia Isabella– gracias por ayudar a mi hermana– farfullo con molestia– te puedes marchar, yo me encargo de ella.

–¡Ari! No seas tan rudo con Lady Elis– le reprendió su hermana– discúlpalo, a veces puede ser muy molesto– sin vergüenza alguna, la aprendiz de Heimdall rio en aprobación– Por favor acepta venir a cenar a nuestra casa esta noche, como muestra de mi gratitud por haberme ayudado.

–Este bien– acepto sin más

– ¿no deberías negarte? Decir que lo hiciste de buena voluntad, y no es necesario que te retribuyan nada– soltó molesto el pelinegro

–Como hacer tal desaire a tu hermana, no puedo rechazar una buena comida– sonrió presuntuosamente– además, no creo que quieras quedarte con esa sensación de que me debes algo.

¡Era divertido molestarle! En especial con su hermana fulminándole con la mirada, mientras el se encogía como un crio regañado.

–No me molestaría que prepara dulces Lady Ylsi– le dio su mejor sonrisa radiante– después de todo esa es su especialidad dentro de sus trabajos en la cocina real.

Si, no tenia vergüenza en admitir que le había echado el ojo aquellos manjares, de solo recordar el delicioso aroma a dulce que impregnaban… podía sentir su boca salivar. Ylsi ni siquiera noto la afilada mirada de su hermano, estaba entusiasmada por preparar las recetas que tanto le apasionaban, preparar dulces era uno de sus grandes amores. Arick le mataba con la mirada, ahora entendía todo, esa mujer solo había aceptado para poder probar las golosinas que su hermana preparaba ¡era una descarada!

Si Arick pensaba que solo tendría que soportarla por aquella noche, estaba equivocado, ¡Muy equivocado!

.

.

.

–La chica desapareció, mi señor– el esbirro se arrodillo a los pies de su amo– no hay rastro de ella en Midgard.

Lanzo un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar al esbirro, su furia era mas peligrosa que la misma muerte.

–Entonces es cierto, la mortal existe– bramo golpeando el suelo– la ocultan de mi, quiere decir que no soy el único que sabe de la profecía– rechino los dientes con furia– no importa; ahora o luego, la encontrare y nadie me impedirá matarla.

– ¿paramos su búsqueda señor?

–Si. Esperare a que la mortal salga de su escondite. Enfoquémonos en las gemas– ordeno con voz profunda y oscura.

–como usted ordene

–_una hija de Asgard y Midgard, una unión que entrelaza su alma a la fuerza del universo. El simple roce con una de las gemas del infinito, le dará la capacidad de usar su poder sin portar la gema_– recito lentamente– _no hay final escrito, pero en esta historia ella representara vida, y tú, Thanos, serás la muerte._

Degusto con lentitud las ultimas palabras. Una mueca victoriosa adorno su rostro, estaba decidido a eliminar el único obstáculo en sus planes.

**Si señores y señoras, el tan mencionado pretendiente Asgardiano hizo su aparición (me refiero Arick) si esperaban que hubiera un flechazo instantáneo, pues no es así, me parece mas realista que no se soporten… por el momento :D**

**Un capitulo con diversidad. Uno de mis momentos favoritos fue la despedida de Jane y Aquiles :'). Espero les gustara.**

**Disculpen si hay una que otra falla de ortografía, a veces el dedo se me va, y en la revisión no lo noto. Aun así espero que la calidad de la narración sea lo bastante buena para que este hecho no les moleste.**

**Voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, estoy tratando de acabar una historia original, que según un amigo mío es grandiosa, pero ya veremos. La verdad no planeaba subir un capitulo en estos momentos, pero estaba tan estresada, que me sirvió de terapia para relajarme.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**** PAOLITHA12, Monekyta, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, nikyta, elapink100, Vikihungergame1, angber, AdriLopez, y Alexa Petrova**

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos a: ****Cullen-21-gladys, VERIS CULLEN LOZ, clary mikelson, LuVelitta, StefanyDay20, LillianOrtega, vaan de fanelia (yo creci con Escaflowne, amo ese anime *-*, así que me encanta tu nickname) TMpasion, , BellaStarkStewart, y Davina Salvatore**

**Respuesta a Vikihungergame1 (Guest):**

**Volviste! Alabado sea el universo que te vuelve a poner en mi bandeja de entrada :D. Lamento lo de tu ataque, no tan ataque XD. Espero que la secuela este siendo de tu agrado.**

**Amo tus extensos Reviews, no me parecen estúpidos, si no comicos, motivadores, o a veces me hacen el día XD**

**Espero que el capitulo te gustara, las cosas se van a poner mucho mas interesantes, lo prometo!**


	3. Impulsos

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, el universo Marvel no es de mi creación. Pero me divierto creando escenarios alternos y agregando personajes nuevos.**

**.**

–¡Elis!

Una voltereta doble hacia atrás, con elegancia tomo la daga de hoja curva que le había arrojado Arick. Se agazapo con el arma posicionada tras su espalda; su respiración era agitada, sangre y tierra se mezclaban en su piel formando costras viscosas.

Con el primer paso su cuerpo se dirigió a toda velocidad contra la bestia que perturbaba el reino. Guardias se encontraban desfallecidos alrededor del campo de batalla, edificios cercanos habían sufrido los indicios de la lucha. Solo Arick y ella estaban lo suficiente conscientes para enfrentarse a esa pelea.

Asgard se encontraba en un estado frágil, sus mejores guerreros peleaban por los nueve mundos dirigidos por el hijo de Odin. La destrucción del Bifrost había causado el surgimiento de anarquías que creían a los guerreros Asgardianos lejos de sus mundos, ante la incapacidad de viajar a otras tierras. Pero el Bifrost había sido restaurado con la ayuda del Tesseract, y era tiempo de que Asgard regresara la paz a los nueve reinos.

Era comprensible que el reino resultara desprotegido de cierta forma, sin embargo no era un enemigo quien les atacaba, era una criatura salvaje del mismo Asgard la que estaba causando tal daño, le llamaban Wicryu. Era sorprendente… con sus afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de su hocico, y aquellas escamas grisáceas cubriéndole, su altura era lo que menor impacto daba. Lanzaba rugidos feroces que ensordecían por su estruendo, y aquella fuerza descomunal le hacía casi indomable. Pero Isabella no tenia miedo, la idea de pelear con tal espécimen hacia bombear su corazón… la adrenalina de la batalla.

Escalo a la colosal bestia entre saltos que impulsaba del mismo cuerpo del animal, sus garras que se movían frenéticas para atraparle, eran una clase de escalera que le habían llevado a subir hasta los cuernos. Aquello no le gusto al Wicryu, por que la criatura comenzó a revolverse mientras trataba de quitarle con sus garras.

–¡¿Qué diablos esperas?!– vocifero Arick mientras evitaba que la bestia le golpeara– ¡Elis! ¡Atácalo!

–¡cállate, Arick!– respondió con advertencia– ¡ya quisiera verte subir un Wicryu! ¡Pero eres demasiado gordo para hacerlo!

–¡Lo dice quien se atraganta con la comida de mi hermana!– contraataco irónico mientras asestaba una cuchillas contra una pata de la bestia– mi peso es perfecto, no es mi culpa que mi altura y mi masa muscular me impidan ir revoloteando como cierta enana que conozco.

–¡incluso Heimdall puede hacerlo! ¡No me vengas con patéticas escusas!

Los dos peleaban con armonía, sus movimientos eran sincronizados, sin duda alguna hacían un buen equipo. Pero eso solo era en cuestión de lucha, por que ambos no perdían oportunidad para molestar al otro, era costumbre. Aunque quienes le veían decían que así era su amistad; plagada de bromas e insultos sin sentido que fortalecían su lazo, era habitual verlos peleando como unos chiquillos.

–¡yo no soy su aprendiz! ¡Además él lleva una vida haciendo esto!– gruño ante el escozor de la garra que había logrado rozarle– ¡tenemos diferentes virtudes! ¡No significa que seas mejor Elis!

–¡bien! ¡Acepto eso!– entre uno de los bruscos movimientos de la bestia de la que se sujetaba, Isabella logro llegar al lomo– ¡Arick! ¡Necesito…!

–¡Ya se! ¡Ya se!

Corrió por el techo derrumbado que había quedado en una diagonal perfecta para subir. En un salto arrojo la daga hacia Elis, quien con el par de armas pertenecientes Arick entre sus manos, enterró las afiladas hojas sobre el lomo de la bestia. El Wicryu rugió de agonía mientras se erguía ante el dolor, Elis se deslizo por todo el lomo en una caída vertical que dejaba a su paso unas profundas incisiones que empezaban a desangrarse.

Se escucho un último rugido antes de que el cuerpo cayera pesadamente contra el suelo. Por fin había acabado. Arick e Isabella chocaron sus palmas en un gesto de clara victoria que fue acompañado de gritos de júbilo.

–apresurémonos a llevar a los heridos con los sanadores– ordeno Arick

–Sí, lo que tú digas– murmuro fingiendo que no le prestaba atención

–Eres odiosa–remarco mientras se dirigían hacia los guardias

–Es lo que hay– respondió con unas sonrisa burlona– pero eso tú ya lo sabes

.

.

.

Tony sonrió antes deslizarse como lo haría una estrella de Rock… con las rodillas limpiando el polvo a su paso, pero no por ello luciendo menos genial.

–¡Aquiles! ¡Ven aquí muchacho!– acaricio sus orejas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza– ¿Quién es un buen chico?– ladro alegremente respondiendo a su pregunta– ¡oh sí! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres! Y por eso mereces esto.

Pocos adivinarían que el millonario ocultaba dentro del bolsillo de su saco una jugosa hamburguesa. Pero así era Tony Stark, impredecible.

Mientras Aquiles devoraba la hamburguesa doble recostado sobre las piernas del famoso Ironman, este comía otra sin modal alguno. ¿Ese sujeto era un reconocido superhéroe, millonario, filántropo, y uno de los hombres más influyentes del país? Pues sí, ese idiota que se encontraba comiendo sobre el suelo de la recepción de Stark Industries, a la vista de todos sus empleados y socios potenciales, era sin la menor duda Anthony Edward Stark.

El hombre seguía comiendo campante como si su recepción fuera un parque, y él solo se encontrara en un picnic, con un perro que ya había acabado su ración y ahora pedía la de su amo suplicando con sus enormes, deslumbrante, y tiernos ojos.

–lo siento muchacho, esta es mía– a punto de comer un ultimo bocado, su celular comenzó a sonar – ¡quien osa llamar al hijo de Stark! ¡Mortal! ¡Serás pulverizado si no cuelgas!

–¡¿pero que…?! ¿Por qué diablos hablas como Thor?– era Darcy, quien no sabia si reír o decirle a Pepper que golpeara a su novio

–Él hombre tiene estilo– confeso Stark mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido Aquiles, el buen perro había robado lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa. Pero le reconocía el logro por atacar mientras el se distraía al teléfono– quería intentar su modo arcaico de ir amenazando. Debo decir que no esta del todo mal, puedes sentir el poder fluyendo de tu boca, esa brutalidad en las palabras…– resoplo como si no hubiera palabras para explicarlo– me gusta.

–Si tú lo dices– contesto resuelta a ignorar otra de sus muchas locuras

–¿y a que debo tu llamada?...– se golpeo la cabeza por su torpeza– olvida eso, ya se por quien llamas. Aquiles, muchacho, ladra– un improvisado coro de fuertes ladridos comenzó a resonar– y como podrás oírlo, se encuentra de maravilla, recién llegado y sin efectos de Jat lag.

Y fue como si esperara a que Tony le recordara su largo viaje. Aquiles entre gemidos y arqueadas que iban aumentando al pasar de los segundos, no pudo resistirlo mas, y regreso las hamburguesas recién ingeridas. El millonario se levanto antes de que una sola gota de aquella masa asquerosa pudiera ensuciarlo, su rostro demostraba la incredulidad y el asco de verle devolver sus ya no tan deliciosas hamburguesas.

–¡oh no! ¡Aquiles, no! ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo va a pasar antes de que quiera volver a comer una de esas?– pero el perro simplemente se tiro al suelo con rostro compungido, y totalmente agotado– será mejor que te lleve a descansar.

Lo tomo con un solo brazo. Lo tenia sujeto del torax, pero sus patas colgando como si no tuviera control de si mismo le hacia lucir muerto. Pero aquellos leves gemidos y protestas le daban la certeza al millonario de que el can se estaba aprovechándose de la situación para que miradas de compasión se posaran sobre el, ¡como si no lo conociera! Estaba usando esa táctica para recibir caricias… ¡vivía de ellas! ¡No era la primera vez que fingía estar más enfermo de lo que realmente estaba!

–¡Tu!– señalo a la recepcionista mas cercana sin mirarle– ¡encárgate de limpiar mi recepción!– y las puertas del elevador se cerraron, dejando a la mujer con la palabras en la boca.

–¡Tony! ¡Esto es importante!– le grito Darcy en cuanto quito el modo de espera… no entendía su enojo, todas sus líneas se llenaban de las notas de AC/DC cuando iban a espera– ¡es Jane! ¡Algo raro sucedió ayer! ¡No recuerda a Isabella!

–¡Ridículo!– bufo – eso no es posible, Darcy si quieres inventarte historias, que sean mas creíbles– miro Aquiles como si este pudiera entender los gestos que tachaban a Darcy de loca– porque no me dices lo que en realidad paso… ¡Jane entro en negación! ¡Y ahora hay que internarla en el psiquiátrico!

–¡LO DIGO ENSERIO STARK!– rugió con la ira borboteando, ansiando poder darle un buen golpe– ¡Jane! ¡No recuerda nada! ¡Su hija se volvió una laguna mental!– resoplo frustrada– acabamos de regresar del hospital, el medico dice que no hay nada mal en ella… es como si sus recuerdos nunca hubieran existido. En su corteza cerebral no hay anomalías, no hay nada que explique lo que ocurrió, solo puedo decir que no la recuerda en lo absoluto.

–¿De verdad no estas bromeando?– pregunto receloso– ¿es enserio?

–¡QUE SI!– exclamo exasperada– ayer cuando se llevaron Aquiles, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y de repente algo exploto en el departamento ¿y que fue lo siguiente que vi? ¡A Jane inconsciente! ¡Con un extraño humo; parecido a la luz, metiéndose por sus fosas nasales!

–¿te estas escuchando? Por que lo que dices es muy difícil de creer… ¿Jane olvidando a su hija? ¿Inhalando sustancias desconocidas? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma doctora Foster?

–¡Sabia que no me ibas a creer!– el sonido de unas teclas presurosas resonaron al otro lado– tenia que mantenerla vigilada ¿de acuerdo? Solo es precaución.

Su celular vibro ante la llegada de un nuevo correo… Darcy, ¡vaya sorpresa! Pensó ironico.

–Jarvis, abre el archivo adjunto– era una empresa construida con la ultima tecnología… si tus ascensores no tenían pantallas, habías fallado como dueño, cosa que Tony Stark nunca se permitiría– ¿un video? ¿Acaso estas jugando al Big Brother?

–ríete, pero al menos puedo demostrar que no estoy loca

–si claro ¿Qué diría Jane si se entera de que la espías con tus camaritas?

–¡Cállate y velo Stark!

El video no tenía mucha duración, pero ahora podía estar seguro de que no eran inventos, o fantasías.

–¡Mierda!– exclamo Tony–¿Qué tanto olvido?

–todo después de la visita de Thor, dice recordar, pero en su mente todo va como un año normal viviendo en Puente Antiguo hasta que decidimos mudarnos a Londres

–Recuerdos implantados…– susurro sorprendido– no hay lagunas mentales Darce. Esa cosa blanca, la luz, transformo sus memorias. No olvido, cambiaron sus recuerdos– regreso el video una y otra vez tratando de averiguar la fuente de ese humo– parece que tendré que ir a Londres

–¡No! ¡Espera!– le interrumpió– tal vez sea lo mejor… que no recuerde, o que no tengo sus memorias, cualquiera que la haya pasado

–¡QUE!– grito escéptico– ¿no puedes estar hablando enserio? ¿Quieres negarle el derecho de recordar a su hija?

–¡Ella no puede manejarlo!– se defendió Darcy– han sido meses, y no mejoro, solo se sumía mas en la tristeza… Tony, tal vez es el único camino para Jane– susurro débilmente– solo olvidándole, solo así podrá seguir con su vida… se que suena cruel, ¿pero no podríamos ahorrarle el dolor? ¿Dejarle vivir como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

–¡Pero sucedió! ¡La perdimos Darcy!– contuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar– ¡y no voy a ignorar su recuerdo! ¡Seria como matarla una segunda vez!

–Nosotros la recordaremos– un suspiro roto se fugo de sus labios– pero Jane no lo soportara… para que pueda ser feliz; por favor Tony, deja que los recuerdos implantados se queden.

El silencio se presento por un lapso largo.

–¿Estas segura?– pregunto sin emoción– no habrá vuelta atrás si decides hacerlo

–Lo se– respondió con pesar– pero es lo mejor.

–Esta bien– acepto sin ganas de seguir protestando– Llámame para ver como están. Cuídate Darcy.

La línea murió, pero la frustración en el millonario no cedía. Se preguntaba si muy fondo de el no anhelaba que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Jane… pero entre mas preguntas se hacia, estaba mas seguro de algo.

No quería perder los valiosos recuerdos, podrían doler, pero las hermosas risas que las impregnaban sanarían la cicatriz de la perdida. Ella era parte de él, en su corazón se refugiaba el poco tiempo que compartieron, pero que sin duda disfruto como ningún otro.

.

.

.

–¡Elis!– rugió Odin en cuanto Isabella llego al cuarto del trono– ¡haz desobedecido ordenes! ¡Deberás ayudar a la reconstrucción de los edificios destruidos! ¡Como castigo por desafiar las normas!

–¡Eso no es justo!– protesto– sus guardias fueron incapaces de detener a la bestia, ¿me castiga por proteger su reino? ¿Acaso esperaba que me quedara viendo como herían a su pueblo?

–Dime… – hablo calmadamente padre de todo– ¿Cuál es tu rango en Asgard?

–Aprendiz– mascullo molesta

–¿y cuales son los deberes de un aprendiz?

– entrenar, tomar lecciones de estrategia, historia de Asgard, y magia básica…– recito con enojo– también hacer servicio comunitario en el reino.

–Bien– aprobó el rey– ¿ahora puedes entender por que te estoy castigando?

–en lo absoluto, yo solo ayudaba– respondió altanera– eso no es un pecado

Odin suspiro con impaciencia. Era como criar nuevamente a un adolescente, al menos esta vez no tenía que lidiar con un par de ellos.

–Tu deber era avisar a los guardias, o guerreros más próximos sobre la situación– explico aparentemente calmado– no enfrentarte a la bestia. Ha sido irresponsable de tu parte, cuando sabes perfectamente que hay hombres y mujeres asignados para esas tareas.

–¿Entonces tenia que dejar que la destrucción siguiera?– pregunto con incredulidad y totalmente furiosa– ¡eso es ridículo!

–No lo es. Un rey sabe que sus guerreros tienen que pelear; aun sin desfallecen en la batalla, para poder corregir sus errores– Se levanto y se acerco hasta Isabella– recuerda esto. Toda decisión debe planearse con beneficios a largo o corto plazo– le indico que se parara– mis hombres perdieron la oportunidad hoy de encontrar el punto débil en nuestra defensa, por eso te castigo, no por tu valor.

–¿Y si no hay otra alternativa?– pregunto con voz monocorde– si todo ha fallado… ¿también debo esperar?

–la ultima defensa… esa debe ser tu ultima carta. Lucha por tus instintos, y da todo hasta tú último aliento.

–¿y como sabré cuando es el momento?

Estudio a la hija de su heredero. Había momentos en los que cedía ha sus impulsos, pero en momentos como aquellos, podía ver la verdadera curiosidad por conocimiento. Tenía una mente prodigiosa, era privilegiada con su instinto natural de lucha, pero faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

– Lo sabrás– aseguro sin la menor duda de que sabría descubrirlo– tus labores comienzan ahora, apresúrate.

La miro trotar por el largo pasillo. Cuando desapareció, miro hacia el cielo gris que se posaba en Asgard, podía sentir que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

.

.

.

–¡Heimdall!– saludo alegremente cuando le vio llegar– ¡trajiste comida!– tomo el cálido pan entre sus manos, y sin decoro alguno le dio una mordida– ¿no tendrás mantequilla?

El guardián de Bifrost le arrojo un tarro ni bien termino de preguntar. Verla agradecer con la boca llena, y migajas surcando su rostro, ero de lo más absurdo. Pero le resultaba divertido verla actuar como su tuviera su edad verdadera. El rey podría olvidar que su nieta estaba por cumplir tres años, pero él le había visto crecer a la distancia… en Asgard o en Midgard, ella debería ser un bebé. Pero por motivos que desconocía, la hija de Thor había crecido no solo físicamente, si no mental. Era agradable ver que se permitía actuar como un infante, su niñez había sido corta, y en Asgard habían terminado por alejarla definitivamente de esa etapa. Aunque ella se encargaba de no perder del todo la diversión que se suponía tenían los niños en sus primeros años.

–Todo eso no es para ti– le arrebato la mantequilla y unto un poco en su pan– ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

–Gracias por la comida– resoplo cuando vio que le veía con una ceja enarcada, si, no era lo que estaba esperando– ¡de acuerdo!... bueno, me castigaron– refunfuño sin dejar de comer– de nuevo.

–Es la quinta vez– menciono con simpleza Heimdall– ¿planeas una sexta?

–¡claro que no!– contesto ofendida– solo sucede. No es como si yo supiera que mis acciones van a perjudicarme, cuando pienso que hice algo bien, resulta que fue estúpido… y termino castigada.

–Supongo que al menos debo agradecer que no sea adrede– le alboroto los cabellos– ten más cuidado, eres mi aprendiz, y no se espera de ti estos tipos de errores.

Era una fachada; para Heimdall al menos, él le instruía como si se tratara de la futura heredera. Bajo las palabras que le recordaban que estaba bajo su tutela, se ocultaba el deseo de exclamar "eres la futura reina", aun cuando Odin se opusiera a tal idea. Para el guardián le era suficiente saber que era hija de Thor, no tenía mucho que demostrar, su fuerza era tan impresionante como la de su padre… y tal vez algún día la superara

–Lo sé– suspiro con cansancio– debo volver a trabajo. Te veo luego Heimdall

La observo regresar a sus deberes. Por unos instantes no hizo amago de moverse, sus ojos se encontraban revoloteando en los inicios del bosque Carmesi; lugar de donde había salido la bestia que había atacado recientemente.

–¡Elis!– Isabella volteo a verle con confusión ante su llamado– mantente alerta

Asintió ante la petición, no sabiendo del todo a lo que se refería. El guardián retomo el paso al Bifrost, con la inquietud de que algo acechaba dentro del antiguo bosque.

A pocos minutos de su partida, gritos resonaron… corrió hacia el lugar que recién había abandonado. Los guardias apuntaban sus armas hacia el inicio del bosque, esperando, detrás de ellos se encontraba una mujer sujeta que suplicaba porque le dejaran ir.

–¿Qué sucede?– demando saber

–una bestia se ha llevado a un niño– le informo un guardia sin dejar su posición, y sin despegar su vista del bosque– tu aprendiz fue detrás de él.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto, aunque no tenía nada que reprocharle, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

–¿Qué clase de criatura era?

–No lo sabemos, apareció repentinamente– chasqueo la lengua molesto– apenas y pudimos echarle un vistazo

Se disponía a entrar al bosque cuando un niño salió del lugar, asustado, y valga la redundancia… muerto del miedo.

–¡Mama!– el niño se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitora– ¡esa… esa co-cosa! s-se llevó a– entre hipidos apenas era claro lo que el pequeño decía– ¡s-se l-llevoo a Lady E-E-lis!

Heimdall exhalo frustrado, eso tampoco le sorprendía.

.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Estaba pensando en recompensar a quienes me dejaran Reviews … les daré un adelanto de lo que pasara mucho, muy adelante… o bueno, tal vez no tanto XD**

**Háganme saber que les pareció el capítulo, su opinión es importante para mi :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: PAOLITHA12, ****elapink100, Alexa Petrova, nikyta, TMpasion, y Monekyta **

**Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos a: ****orora97, Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki, asetcba, y Oly E**

**Respuesta a comentario sin cuenta:**

**Oly.E (Guest: que bueno que pudiste retomar mi historia, y aun más genial que te hayan gustado :D… y bueno, si, necesito alguien que sea mi Beta, pero nunca busco a nadie XD o lo olvido, o no tengo tiempo u.u espero te encuentres muy bien, nos leemos :)**

**kariana18 (Guest): muchas gracias por comentar :D es una alegría que te encantara. Creo que no mucha gente la ha visto aun, o no han querido leerla, porque bueno, el tipo de Crossover que manejo no es muy común en el idioma Español XD pero a mi me parecio genial e innovador :P … nos vemos, cuídate :)**


End file.
